


Darsi una possibilità

by HoyokuTensho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, NSFW
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho
Summary: "Steve si accorse che quello che era successo era stato desiderato anche da Bucky e si avvide che non c’erano ostacoli, in quel momento. Tornò ad avvolgergli le labbra nelle proprie e le sue braccia si sollevarono per avvolgere la testa del compagno, per stringersela addosso, stringerselo addosso tutto, come avrebbe sempre desiderato fare prima dell’incidente e dopo averlo rincontrato. "





	Darsi una possibilità

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge **A Stucky, a day** del gruppo **till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky** (qui il [ link](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2271305943091413))

“Cosa succederà ai tuoi amici?” gli chiese Bucky, mentre il loro quinjet sfrecciava verso la Siberia. Si erano lasciati indietro lo scontro con Tony e quelli del suo gruppo e, per riuscire a scappare, avevano sacrificato Clint, Wanda, Sam, Scott Lang e, alla fine, anche Natasha.

Purtroppo, non c’era stata altra scelta: loro dovevano essere presi per far perdere tempo a Tony, perché non li seguisse.

Steve fece un profondo sospiro e scosse la testa, mentre era ai comandi di pilotaggio.

“Comunque vada, me ne occuperò io” mormorò, con voce grave. Non desiderava che Bucky si sobbarcasse anche quel fardello, quella colpa, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto.

Finalmente, si era allontanato dall’Hydra, non era più un loro soldato: non era più un killer spietato sotto il loro controllo. Dovevano ancora risolvere il problema delle parole che attivavano il condizionamento, ma accanto a lui, sicuramente, non sarebbe più successo. Non lo avrebbe permesso.

Ora, si trattava solo di fermare Zemo e la folle idea di riattivare gli altri Soldati d’Inverno.

“Non so se valgo tutto questo, Steve…” mormorò Bucky con un leggero sospiro, la voce stanca.

Era seduto dietro di lui, ma Steve riusciva a immaginare perfettamente la sua espressione: triste, ferita, colpevole e tormentata, come se tutte le brutture del mondo fossero causa sua…

Steve restò per un lungo attimo in silenzio, volgendo il viso verso di lui, anche se non riusciva a vederlo se non con la coda dell’occhio.

“Quello che hai fatto in questi anni… non eri tu” disse, con voce grave ma convinta. “Non hai avuto scelta” aggiunse, nella speranza di attutire parte di quel tormento.

“Lo so” si sentì rispondere da Bucky, con molta lucidità nella voce, ma poi anche lui sollevò il viso, con i suoi occhi intensi, pieni di dolore, e aggiunse: “Ma l’ho fatto.” Ed era quella la sua sentenza, che lo autocondannava.

Steve girò di nuovo il viso verso il pannello di comando e, dopo aver fatto un profondo sospiro, controllò le coordinate sul display e inserì il pilota automatico. Ancora un paio d’ore di viaggio e sarebbero atterrati.

Si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e si alzò, raggiungendo Bucky; si abbassò, mettendosi in ginocchio, affinché si guardassero negli occhi, e gli prese entrambe le mani, anche quella in vibranio, nelle sue.

“Per me, varrà sempre la pena, Buck” gli mormorò, cercando il suo sguardo che lo evitava. “Averti ritrovato, per me, è un miracolo e non sarò disposto a perderti di nuovo.”

Bucky indugiava a posare lo sguardo nel suo, con il timore di non riuscire a sostenerlo.

“Non sono più quello che hai lasciato, Steve…” rispose, con evidente sforzo nella voce. Quel ragazzo brillante e pieno di vita, che si divideva tra locali, whisky, belle donne e l’amore segreto per il suo migliore amico, sembrava solo il personaggio inventato di una vita passata.

“Lo so” rispose Steve, stringendogli le dita. “Avrei dovuto prendere la tua mano, a ogni costo. Anche di gettarmi e finire a pezzi anch’io…” mormorò, lanciando un’occhiata fugace, ma piena di significato, verso la sua mano in metallo. “Ma questa volta, non le lascerò. Non ne lascerò nemmeno una.”

Bucky lo guardò sorpreso, senza riuscire a dire nulla, spiazzato da quelle parole così profonde. Riabbassò lo sguardo, con un’espressione seria e contrita: non era quello che aveva voluto intendere, ma Steve era sempre pronto a prendersi la responsabilità di cose che non poteva più aggiustare. E, forse, erano molto simili in questo. Ma non desiderava che si sentisse in colpa per quell'episodio.

“Non posso… chiederti questo” balbettò, sentendosi imbarazzato. Non se la sentiva di impegnare Steve in un problema senza via d’uscita quale era lui: decenni di condizionamenti, di torture e di omicidi, lo avevano reso instabile ed era ancora capace di essere pericoloso, con le parole giuste. Era ricercato da ogni parte e il suo destino sarebbe stato quello di finire in un carcere di massima sicurezza per il resto della sua vita, o di nuovo resettato e criogenizzato.

Uno che salvava il mondo, come Steve Rogers, non poteva occuparsi di un criminale soltanto, uno come lui.

“Tu puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi, Buck.” Lo guardò come se sperasse che si accorgesse, guardandolo negli occhi, che tutto quello che erano sempre stati l’uno per l’altro, dentro il suo cuore, per lui, non era mai cambiato. “Staremo insieme, fino alla fine.”

Era quello che si erano promessi, da quando erano ragazzi.

A Bucky sembrò di essere tornato a Brooklyn, nella vecchia casa dove avevano passato tanti pomeriggi assieme, perché Steve aveva spesso problemi di salute debilitanti: era stato lì che si erano promessi la prima volta di esserci sempre l’uno per l’altro; e quando lo aveva riaccompagnato, dopo il funerale di sua madre e gli aveva ricordato che lui c’era, che gli sarebbe stato vicino “fino alla fine”.

E l’Hydra gli aveva sepolto nell’oscurità ricordi come quello.

Sorrise amaramente, a malapena, sentendosi gli occhi bruciare e divenire lucidi. Non poteva credere che Steve gli stesse offrendo di nuovo qualcosa di tanto importante, con così tanta semplicità, a lui che non lo meritava nemmeno un po’, per essere diventato una macchina di morte. Doveva considerarsi solo fortunato.

“Bucky… qualsiasi cosa sia successa, non è stata colpa tua” cercò ancora di convincerlo Steve. “La cosa più importante è cosa accadrà d’ora in poi. E d’ora in poi, non permetterò più a nessuno di separarci.”

Lasciò la sua mano bionica e gli accarezzò il viso, che sembrava conoscere ormai solo l’amarezza, e senza dire altro, lo baciò con un trasposto che sembrava infinito, come se lo avesse aspettato per settant’anni. Lo _aveva_ aspettato per settant’anni.

Prese le labbra di Bucky, premendole e risucchiandole, lasciandolo inizialmente esterrefatto e rigido: già stava pensando che lo avrebbe respinto, lui che si era sempre accompagnato a bellissime donne. Invece, l’istante dopo, lo sentì rispondere, contraccambiando il suo bacio con un trasporto che sembrava addirittura maggiore.

“Buck…” sospirò Steve sulle sue labbra, accaldato e ansimante. Il compagno lo guardava con un’espressione languida e struggente, come se fosse troppo spaesato e allo stesso tempo deliziato.

Si stava chiedendo se quello che era successo fosse stato reale o se fosse un parto della sua mente distrutta e condizionata. Se fosse stata un’allucinazione, poteva essere solo la più bella della sua vita, perché il desiderio che nutriva per Steve aveva radici lontane.

Steve si accorse che quello che era successo era stato desiderato anche da Bucky e si avvide che non c’erano ostacoli, in quel momento. Tornò ad avvolgergli le labbra nelle proprie e le sue braccia si sollevarono per avvolgere la testa del compagno, per stringersela addosso, stringerselo addosso tutto, come avrebbe sempre desiderato fare prima dell’incidente e dopo averlo rincontrato. Bucky era sempre stato l’amore della sua vita: tutto quello che c’era stato in mezzo era solo un passatempo per dimenticarsi di amarlo con tutta l’anima.

Lo strinse, ma si accorse che la cintura di sicurezza era un ostacolo ai suoi movimenti. La staccò dal suo corpo, mentre abbandonava ancora una volta la sua bocca, ma non senza vedere l’ora di riaffondare in essa: così morbida e calda, dal sapore di rimpianto e nostalgia. Il suo Bucky era tutto per lui. Era casa, era Brooklyn, era i pomeriggi accanto alla stufa e sotto il plaid, accanto al suo letto con la febbre e l'asma, era il ritorno a casa con il naso rotto e il labbro spaccato, era l’abbraccio nella tristezza, era la gelosia verso le belle donne che lo accompagnavano, era il più grande rimpianto della sua vita.

Tornò a stringerlo e questa volta anche Bucky ricambiò, artigliando le mani sulla sua schiena, come ad aggrapparsi a una roccia, da cui non voleva staccarsi per non finire in un baratro.

Le loro voci iniziarono ad ansimare, mentre le loro lingue fameliche si rincorrevano, stuzzicandosi e succhiandosi. Sembrava che tra di loro fosse nato qualcosa di inarrestabile.

“Non voglio perderti più, Bucky. Io ti amo” gli mormorò Steve, facendo aderire i loro petti e infilandogli una mano tra i capelli lunghi e disordinati, che glielo rendevano affascinante più di prima.

Bucky si sentiva ancora frastornato, ma non desiderava smettere. Non desiderava smettere mai più, dopo aver dimenticato cosa significasse amare e ricevere amore da un altro essere umano. E quell’essere umano era Steve, il suo coraggioso e prezioso Steve, il suo temerario eroe, l’uomo integerrimo e dagli alti ideali, che per lui era andato contro la legge. Temeva ancora che fosse un sogno, che poi si sarebbe trasformato in un incubo di sofferenza, ma in quel momento era così bello crederci…

“Allora, stai con me… Stiamo finalmente insieme, Steve” gli rispose, e intendeva in tutti i sensi.

Steve provò un groppo in gola per quanto la sua voce era provocante, ma non si fece fermare dall’emozione di sapere che anche lui lo aveva aspettato tutto quel tempo.

Iniziò a sfilarsi velocemente la parte superiore della tuta, rimanendo a petto nudo davanti a Bucky. Lui guardò quella pelle liscia e pallida, quei muscoli incredibili, sentendosi attrarre come una calamita. I suoi occhi indugiavano su quelle colline con cupidigia, desiderando poter lasciare dei morsi su di esse: il suo marchio sul corpo di Steve. Il suo cuore si era messo a correre forte e riusciva ad ansimare solo guardandolo: sembrava un angelo venuto solo per lui, a salvarlo dall’inferno.

Sollevò la mano umana e la posò sul suo petto, accarezzandolo con la punta dei polpastrelli, leggermente tremanti per quanto si sentiva emozionare, e Steve gliela coprì con la propria, facendola posare sul pettorale, a sentire sotto di sé il battito cardiaco. Rivolse a Bucky un sorriso accogliente, che sembrava dirgli di non avere timore, che il suo corpo per lui era accessibile e che non l’avrebbe rifiutato.

Bucky si sentì quasi commuovere e affondò di nuovo la bocca nella sua, con struggimento.

Sentiva la pelle di Steve calda sotto la mano, il battito forte, e quello che desiderava era dargli piacere attraverso il suo tocco, che poteva essere anche letale. I polpastrelli indugiarono sul suo capezzolo, strofinandosi su di esso, e Bucky sentì Steve reagire con un lieve sobbalzo e un leggero gemito. Si fermò, aspettando di sapere se lo trovasse spiacevole, ma lui gli sussurrò:

“Continua, Buck.”

Obbedì e scoprì che i suoi tocchi più audaci provocavano in Steve delle belle reazioni: il suo viso diventava rosso e dalla sua bocca venivano dei dolci suoni, simili al canto di una sirena.

“Sei bellissimo, Steve” gli sussurrò, guardandolo con ardore. Steve sorrise e posò di nuovo una mano sul suo viso, pensando che la vera bellezza stava di fronte a lui.

“Ora tocca a te, Buck. Mostrati a me” gli chiese. Non gli bastava poter toccare Bucky dai capelli al mento.

Bucky, inaspettatamente, arrossì violentemente, bloccando i suoi movimenti.

Farsi vedere a petto nudo da Steve significava mostrargli com’era stato montato il braccio di vibranio sul suo busto, e non era un bello spettacolo. Allontanò lo sguardo con imbarazzo, provando vergogna. Non sarebbe stato bello da vedere, com’era lui.

Steve si era aspettato una reazione del genere, ma voleva che Bucky avesse fiducia in lui, in loro due. E senza dire nulla, mosse le mani sulle chiusure della sua divisa nera e iniziò a cercare di slacciarne le borchie dello stesso colore.

“Ma quante te ne sei messe?” commentò, sembrando un po’ sfacciato.

A Bucky venne da ridere, ma l’imbarazzo lo fece contenere con uno sbuffo.

“Lascia… faccio io.”

In pochi movimenti ben calibrati, riuscì ad allentare le chiusure e a togliersi la parte superiore, lasciando solo la parte interna sempre nera, a collo alto e a giro manica, da cui era già possibile vedere l’intero braccio in vibranio. Lo sguardo attento di Steve si pose su di esso, cercando di non pensare a quanta sofferenza doveva aver provato a dover convivere con qualcosa che non faceva parte di lui, ma che ora era suo.

Dopo qualche secondo, Bucky tolse anche quella, mostrando, a quel punto, la porzione di spalla che s’incontrava con quella di vibranio, alla cui attaccatura erano visibili parti di pelle escoriate e i nervi del suo corpo. Era impossibile riuscire a staccare lo sguardo da essa e non rabbrividire.

“Sapevo che non era una bella idea… Posso coprirmi di nuovo?” chiese, guardando l’espressione di Steve e pentendosi di quello che aveva fatto.

“No!” rispose l’altro, guardandolo con molta intensità. “Fa parte di te, adesso. Posso accettarla e non mi toglie niente di quello che provo per te e di quanto ti desidero.”

Bucky rimase spiazzato, pensando ancora una volta che fosse impossibile che stesse davvero accadendo un miracolo del genere proprio a lui e che non fosse un sogno.

Sotto la divisa, Bucky era bellissimo, armonioso come sempre era stato, anche se più muscoloso, e Steve desiderava solo poter avere quel corpo su di sé. Si avvicinò a lui con movimenti lenti e iniziò a baciargli il collo, tra le ciocche di capelli disordinati che ricadevano sulla pelle più scura di Bucky, scendendo fino alla spalla, accarezzandogli il braccio in vibranio come se fosse effettivamente parte del suo corpo e Bucky potesse sentire anche su di esso il suo tocco. Con l’altro braccio, gli avvolse il fianco fino alla schiena e lo strinse al proprio petto.

Bucky emise un gemito, lasciandosi prendere da lui, con foga, e iniziò ad ansimare al contatto di quelle labbra morbide e calde come il fuoco sulla sua pelle, che non ricordava essere tanto sensibile al piacere.

“Oh, Steve…” sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi andare a quei tocchi piacevoli e umidi, che schioccavano sulla sua pelle rilasciandogli brividi dappertutto. La bocca di Steve si mosse, scendendo fino al suo petto, e prese in bocca uno dei suoi capezzoli, mordendolo leggermente e poi succhiandolo con veemenza. Bucky boccheggiò e trattenne il respiro, mentre stringeva le dita sul petto e dietro la sua schiena, sentendosi quasi impazzire.

Steve continuò con quel trattamento, alternando baci, carezze con la lingua e sospiri caldi sulla sua pelle. Bucky si sentiva eccitare, il suo corpo iniziò a tremare per quanto piacere stava cercando di gestire, e la sua testa prese a ondulare in base ai movimenti dell’altro su di lui.

“Ti amo, Steve…” mormorò senza quasi pensarci, e poi appoggiò il viso sulla capigliatura dell’altro, gemendo mentre Steve continuava a baciarlo sul petto e iniziava ad accarezzargli la schiena. Quello si rivelò essere il suo punto più sensibile al piacere. Le dita calde che passavano sui suoi muscoli sembravano tizzoni ardenti, e i brividi che si scatenavano al loro passaggio lo stavano facendo inarcare all’indietro e quasi urlare di piacere e dolore assieme.

Steve sollevò il viso, ansimando, cercando di tenere sotto controllo le reazioni di Bucky, preoccupato per quanto fossero intense, da sembrare quasi urla di dolore.

“Tutto bene, Buck?”

“Non fermarti” gli chiese lui, con la bocca ansimante, posando il viso sudato sulla sua fronte. “Ti prego, non fermarti” ripeté, quasi lo supplicasse. Era la prima volta che sentiva il proprio corpo così intensamente, così totalmente vivo, e non voleva fermarsi mai più.

Steve ascoltò il suo appello e tornò ad accarezzare quelle magnifiche forme toniche e scattanti, mentre Bucky continuava a gemere contro di lui, tremante e gaudente, con una voce che gli rapiva i sensi. A fermarlo, ci pensò uno spasmo al basso ventre che gli fece capire che non poteva aspettare oltre e che desiderava sentire Bucky diventare una sola cosa con lui.

Si staccò leggermente, lasciandolo frastornato, ma senza staccare i suoi occhi pieni di desiderio verso l’altro; decise di sedersi a terra, appoggiandosi alla parete del jet, togliendosi l’ingombro della parte inferiore della sua tuta da combattimento, lasciando vedere a Bucky quale reazione era stato in grado di generare in lui.

Bucky restò impressionato da tanta potenza, e il suo desiderio corrispose immediatamente all’invito allettante che aveva ricevuto. Si sollevò dalla sedia e anche lui, di riflesso, abbassò la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni e se ne liberò, assieme agli stivali, restando completamente nudo davanti al suo eroe angelico.

Steve guardò la sua nudità come si guarda un’opera d’arte e gli tese una mano, affinché lo raggiungesse.

 _Davvero posso?_ , si chiese Bucky, indugiando per un attimo prima di raggiungere quella mano confortevole e andarsi a piegare sulle ginocchia, tra le sue gambe.

Steve lo accolse con dolcezza, e lui posò la fronte sulla sua spalla, stringendosi al suo collo, leggermente tremante.

“Starò attento, tranquillo” gli sussurrò Steve, abbracciandolo a sua volta, con tenerezza.

A Bucky scappò una leggera risata nervosa. Nessuno era più stato “attento” con lui da settant’anni. Ne aveva sopportato di dolore, su quel corpo, per aver paura di un amplesso… Però, era grato a Steve, per quel suo modo di fare da gentiluomo d’altri tempi. Già, proprio d’altri tempi…

Steve tornò ad accarezzargli gentilmente la schiena e i capelli sulla nuca, aspettando che l’altro fosse pronto.

“Ti trovo stupendo, ti amo e quello che desidero è solo avere cura di te.”

Bucky sentì di nuovo arrivargli le lacrime agli occhi ed emise un vibrante sospiro caldo sulla pelle di lui. “Avere cura di lui” lo stava portando già alla rovina e ancora non sapeva cosa sarebbe stato di loro, quando sarebbero arrivati in Siberia. Vivere l’attimo non era mai stato tanto importante come in quel momento.

“Ti amo anch’io, Steve” sospirò, staccandosi dalle sue spalle e posandosi sulle proprie ginocchia, sulle cosce dell’altro. Si guardarono negli occhi, quasi comunicando col pensiero le paure e le speranze che avevano dentro e, dopo qualche istante, Steve prese ad accarezzarlo sui glutei tondi e sodi, cercando di arrivare al suo punto più intimo e attuare una prima penetrazione con le dita.

La reazione di Bucky fu immediata e tornò a gemere forte: la zona era molto sensibile e Steve aveva quasi timore di insinuarsi in lui. Il corpo di Bucky aveva iniziato a ondulare, facendo accarezzare, quasi strofinare i loro sessi tra loro e provocando a entrambi una scossa adrenalinica. Gli era diventato già così difficile contenersi... Steve cercò di non pensarci e di preparare Bucky nel migliore dei modi, per non fargli troppo male. Non sopportava nemmeno l’idea di potergli provocare del dolore.

A fargli capire di essere pronto fu Bucky stesso, baciandolo sulle labbra, con un leggero sorriso e lo sguardo che gli brillava di desiderio. Gli fu subito sopra, e accarezzò con una mano il membro gonfio di Steve, provandone la durezza al tatto, provocandogli brividi di piacere gemente. Fu lui a prenderlo e ad avvicinarlo alla propria intimità, per una prima penetrazione.

Sembrava lo avesse già fatto, in passato.

Lo aveva già dovuto fare, in passato. Molto meno amorevolmente di così.

Quando si immerse in Steve, si ritrovarono a gemere all’unisono. Bucky iniziò a ondeggiare lievemente, in modo da farlo immergere sempre più in sé, e lasciò andare il fiato, ansimando più velocemente. Dentro di sé, lo sentiva enorme, e gli sembrava quasi di non riuscire a contenerlo. Quando finalmente gli sembrò che il suo corpo si fosse adattato all’invasione, guardò il viso sudato di Steve, con un’espressione di piacere dipinta, e gli sorrise con malizia. Trattenne il respiro per un istante, sollevandosi dritto davanti a lui, come un fuso, e con movimenti lenti ma ben assestati e un ritmo cadenzato, iniziò la sua danza d’amore.

Steve guardò tutto quello che stava facendo su di lui, senza perdersi nemmeno un movimento. Bucky si muoveva con una fluidità e un’eleganza degna di un felino e, in tutto questo, fu Steve a sentirsi ancor più attirato da lui: il suo viso, in quel momento, sembrava completamente perso e pieno di grazia. Sembrava che non ci fosse più nulla, né l’Hydra né i condizionamenti, nessuna guerra e nessun nemico: solo il suo Bucky che si lasciava andare al piacere e che lo viveva assieme a lui. Gli sembrò quasi che gli venisse da piangere, a quel pensiero, tanto se ne sentiva felice.

Lo avvolse con delicatezza tra le braccia, spingendolo verso di sé e dandogli un appoggio, in modo che stesse più comodo e potesse piegare il suo corpo come desiderava. Quella mossa fece sentire a Bucky che aveva la piena collaborazione del suo partner, che non avrebbe dovuto fare solo un lavoretto e via, ma che avrebbe goduto pienamente e assieme a lui; e si sentì intimamente felice, quasi ilare, per questo.

Steve arrivava con il viso alla sua spalla ed era tornato a baciarlo, ansimando sempre più velocemente, tenendolo stretto a sé, e a Bucky sembrò davvero di essere una cosa sola con lui. Il ritmo divenne, poco a poco, assai più intenso e concitato, dando a entrambi ciò che cercavano.

“Steve… Steve…” gemette Bucky, avvolgendogli la testa e stringendola su di sé, mentre si perdeva nel piacere intenso. Gli sembrò quasi di poter essere libero.

“Sono qui, Bucky… fino alla fine” rispose l’altro, sentendo un calore immenso, pieno d’amore, sprigionarsi dal suo ventre.

Bucky si strinse di più, inarcando la schiena con grazia e potenza, con il viso estasiato piegato all’indietro, i capelli sparsi, che si muovevano selvaggi, affondando un’ultima volta su di lui; il piacere gli scoppiò dentro e fuori come una bomba atomica. Quello era il suo Steve e lui sentiva di essere suo a propria volta. E non sarebbe potuto accadere con nessun altro.

L’amplesso terminò lasciando entrambi ansimanti, ancora stretti, quasi avvinghiati, incatenati l’uno all’altro; non sembravano volersi separare tanto presto. Era stato incredibile e intenso e i baci che continuavano a scambiarsi parlavano di una passione che non era riuscita a spegnersi.

“Dopotutto… questo pavimento di metallo non è poi così scomodo” commentò Steve dopo un po’, tenendo ancora stretto a sé il suo amato soldato.

Lui lo guardò con un sorrisetto sarcastico.

“La civiltà moderna non ti ha fatto molto bene” lo prese in giro.

“Sei tu che mi fai bene” gli rispose Steve, guardandolo con occhi che brillavano, pieni d’amore per lui.

Bucky si sentì lusingare profondamente, tanto da arrossire e sorprendersi ancora una volta di quanto fosse fortunato ad aver ritrovato il solo uomo capace di amare quel rottame umano che era diventato; un uomo che non meritava di avere. Ma forse, adesso, una possibilità poteva darsela…

Sospirò, sentendosi intimamente ancora pieno del calore che i loro corpi si erano appena scambiati.

“Quindi, non sei stanco?” chiese.

Steve sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, sagace e bellissimo, rispondendo con un’autocitazione:

“Potrei farlo tutto il giorno.”

Bucky non poté non rispondere con un altro sorrisetto divertito, sebbeme esasperato.

“In fondo, manca ancora più di un’ora alla Siberia…”


End file.
